


Purify My Sins, and Awaken...

by ParanoidAndroid (HomesickAlien)



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:57:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomesickAlien/pseuds/ParanoidAndroid
Summary: Accepting everything, everything as it is currently, the promised land awaits for you.Like an exhausted angel...





	Purify My Sins, and Awaken...

**Author's Note:**

> i spent the entire watch of GNext saying i wouldnt ship shirazumi i really swore i wouldn't get into it because it would be too obvious for me but...  
> well, even today i said, "there's no way I'll write shirazumi!!" until I got drunk and saw nice art. it was too late for me....  
> there's nothing special about this fic it's not deep or anything it's just a thousand words of kazumi making out with a dragon please expect nothing less of me. i worked hard.
> 
> that's all. please read it without any expectations. i will fall asleep and relish in my shame.

They twirl in the everlasting peace of Paradise.

Together, around and around through the empty air they spin, around the vast outreaches of space between Cray and Earth. This soft, gentle space where they first met, where they can be as one together in each others arms. Floating through these empty stars, Kazumi holds tight his arms around Shiranui’s neck. He dances with him, shares his emotions with him in the silence of the darkness, where no fears can wretch their hearts. Where Shiranui can face him without fearing the past that binds him, Kazumi raises a hand up to meet his eyes. He covers just one, to quell the resentment in his heart, just one, to receive the promise of a future atoned with love.

He could spend an eternity like this, washing away pain with pleasure. Relinquishing himself to this mighty dragon he admires so dearly. But someday their dance shall end, when morning calls and the birds sing their blessings, he’ll have to say goodbye to this peaceful moment between them someday, and so, it will be best to admire this existence in other ways. 

Kazumi stops their dance in the sky, his ears pressed to the dragon’s chest.  _ I can hear it.  _ He says,  _ I can hear the sound of life flowing through your veins.  _ As long as they're alive, they can keep walking forward. Even like this, he, the mighty dragon who has lost so much protecting the ones he holds dear. He traces the body, holds out his hand like the wings of a bird free, where an arm would be on the dragon. They’re both still blooming, seedlings on this Earth, the Garden of Life that their fates have carved for them. 

_ I will learn, too,  _ He whispers,  _ How to take control of this life. _

He’s afraid. He’s afraid of being in control, of living this existence that has caused his brother so much pain, but he won’t run from it, again. Because running away would hurt him all the more. Because there are people who want to hear his voice, he’ll keep living this existence all his own.  _ Maybe someday.  _ Maybe someday, they can try it again.

Becoming as one.

But there are other ways to cherish life together, than sharing a body. Indeed, sometimes the dream is more preferable. Being able to hold Shiranui in his arms, feel his chest over his soft palms, the fishnets that dig in to the scales beneath leaving marks over his skin. His hand hovering over Kazumi’s, large and gentle and full of such a warm, indecipherable kindness, Kazumi breathes a sigh of relief over the dragon’s scales. He raises his head, reaching as far as his body can stretch to meet the dragon’s face, his nose pressed softly over the dragon’s own. Shiranui has an oddly comforting face, although it might be scary to some, he looks adorable and precious to the one who has called him his avatar. 

The avatar of himself, was it a representation of his soul, or was it…

Shiranui releases Kazumi’s hand, holding this insignificant human in one arm. It’s more comfortable than stretching to the Heavens just to meet him, he thinks. Just the slightest bit. Kazumi smiles warmly, two hands over the sides of Shiranui’s face, for a human, he has a gentle breath that blows from his nose against that dragon. There is peace in this, he feels nothing at all, like time has stopped completely for them in this moment.

It is a moment easily broken, as Kazumi presses his tongue to Shiranui’s nose, licking the side of his face. This is how he shows affection, a human’s affection to a powerful existence that surpasses him. He licks the side of his face and leaves a trail of his saliva, without words there lies a connection between them, one not easily broken despite their history. It’s a gesture that speaks to his love, that says,  _ even now, I trust you. Even now, I want to connect with you. _ Even now…

“I am a sinner, too.”

Kazumi smiles over the dragon’s cheeks. He wants to laugh, even, but it feels wrong to do so. This is his partner’s vulnerability, after all, and it’s fine to share that, he thinks. Kazumi has already shown him his weakness before.  _ My weak vanguard.  _ He hasn’t forgotten, such an earnest term of endearment.  _ I’m stronger now,  _ He doesn’t say it, but the words are clear by the boldness of his actions. He’ll take the lead until the dragon awakens to him, until he dominates this feeble human existence entirely. Kazumi eagerly awaits that moment, that he will be swallowed whole in Shiranui’s loving embrace.

Kazumi presses his lips against Shiranui’s cheek, leaving a trail of light kisses until he reaches Shiranui’s lips. Even like this, his mouth is wide, slightly ajar, and kissing a dragon is awkward but far from incomprehensible. His face his bright when their lips connect, his heart is pounding, excited, adrenaline, the brilliant feeling mixed between love and lust. The dragon opens his mouth further, enough to bite the small face of his human partner, leave small indentations over his skin, and insert his tongue mindlessly into Kazumi’s mouth.

Like this, it’s so awkward, but infallibly pleasant. Kazumi loses his breath, he feels his heart will stop if it beats this much, that he will lose consciousness in this moment, but it never comes. He’s stronger now. His weak, powerful, wonderful Vanguard, Kazumi will show him earnestly. This passionate love he holds for his avatar.

_ Please lead the way,  _ Kazumi speaks softly, a feather resting on the dragon’s shoulder.  _ To the… To our future. _

 

Kazumi wakes up slowly, the light of the outside world blinding him from the window. 

He can’t turn over to find peace, to avoid his responsibilities and enjoy pleasant dreams eternally, at some point the real world will call for him again. He rises silently, his long hair tangling over his shoulders messily without purpose. Just as himself…

He feels something, beside his pillow, where he rests his hand.  _ That card… _ He lifts it up, staring at it diligently with furrowed brows, sleepy eyes. 

“Shiranui…”

He doesn’t have to say anything at all. They’ve shared a body, an existence as one in the past. They share each other's memories, each other's vulnerability, and…

He brings the card closer to his face, until it touches his nose and he can no longer make out the image in his blurred vision. He closes his eyes with a gentle smile, tilting the card over to press a kiss against the cardboard. Somehow, even this much, he feels like he can connect with him. That he can be one with him…

_ Someday,  _ Kazumi says amidst an empty audience,  _ Someday, we can try again... _

**Author's Note:**

> commmmmmeeeennnnntnttntttntntntntntntnt 
> 
> this has nothing to do with anything but because i will never write it my homework for everyone is to imagine shirazumi princess tutu au i definitely wrote the dancing part because of this alright


End file.
